Thérapie
by Charentaisemoisie
Summary: John se confie à sa psy après la chute. Histoire très courte. Johnlock light.


_Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fanfic (et j'espère arriver à la poster correctement. x)) Bien sûr, le contexte appartient à la BBC et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
_

_C'est très court, je n'ai pas prévu de suite.__ Bonne lecture, laiss__ez-moi votre avis si vous le souhaitez._  


- Vous savez, des fois je crois qu'on touchait vraiment à la frontière de ce qui sépare l'amitié et l'amour.

John s'arrêta pour dévisager sa psychologue. Elle l'écoutait avec bienveillance. Aucune trace de jugement sur son visage. Encouragé, il poursuivit :

- Je ne sais pas très bien comment l'expliquer... en fait, je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ amoureux de moi, mais justement, je n'aurais pas pu dire s'il ne l'était pas un peu. Si tant est que c'est possible...

Il réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas tort, c'était vraiment compliqué à expliquer. Tout avait toujours été compliqué avec Sherlock Holmes. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bras du fauteuil quelques secondes.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on n'a jamais flirté. S'il avait mis un genou à terre pour me faire une grande déclaration, j'aurais fui. Et lui aussi. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme si on formait un couple, la plupart du temps on se comportait comme des amis, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Et... c'est justement ça qui était bizarre, parce qu'il y avait aussi ces quelques instants dont le souvenir aurait dû au minimum me mettre mal à l'aise. Ou au moins, me faire me poser des questions. Mais on n'en parlait jamais, je n'en ressentais même pas le besoin. C'est comme si c'était normal.

Il continuait à la regarder, en se demandant si elle comprenait. Elle ne paraissait pas vouloir le relancer, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il préférait achever ce qu'il avait commencé à raconter avant de se voir poser des questions.

Cela lui faisait du bien de livrer ce secret, même si ça le gênait un peu aussi. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur les murs et les tableaux qui les décoraient.

- Bon, la première fois, c'était un peu après que ma sœur se soit suicidée...

Il ferma les yeux. Deux suicides au compteur, ça commençait à faire lourd même si, étonnamment (ou peut-être pas) le premier l'avait bien moins marqué que le second.

- Même avant de recevoir ce coup de téléphone, ça avait été une putain de sale journée. Je m'étais levé du mauvais pied, je me sentais malade, le matin même ma copine de l'époque m'avait largué plutôt violemment... puis je me suis disputé très fort avec Sherlock... qui s'ennuyait depuis quelque temps et qui était invivable. J'en avais tellement marre que je me suis dit que j'allais le laisser tomber, loger ailleurs, du coup je retournais à ma déprime d'avant, dont il m'avait tirée. Vraiment une putain de journée. Et puis, le soir, j'ai appris ça. J'étais dans le salon, je me suis recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, pendant très longtemps, je ne sais plus où il était à ce moment-là. Je sentais que j'avais de plus en plus de fièvre – une énorme fièvre, même plus l'énergie de bouger la tête – je crevais de soif et de froid. Bon, quelques heures après ou peut-être une heure, ou au milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas, il m'a rejoint. Il n'a rien dit, il a juste posé une main sur mon front et après il m'a mis une couverture. Moi j'étais tellement dans les vapes que je me rendais à peine compte qu'il était là. Il m'a donné de l'eau, il m'a rafraîchi le visage – je me suis dit que c'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser parce qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi attentionné en temps normal... Et donc...

John hésita, regarda tour à tour ses mains, sa psy, les murs.

- ... ben, il m'a embrassé. Sur le front, d'abord, mais après il a été jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres, juste une seconde, et il l'a léchée.

Il se sentit rougir. Il était moins gêné par ce qu'il racontait que par le souvenir très net de l'espèce de passion que Sherlock y avait mis – la manière dont il lui avait caressé les cheveux, qu'il ne rapportait pas – et le plaisir qu'il y avait pris lui-même, tout au fond de son brouillard. Ça avait nourri certaines de ses rêveries pendant un moment.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une mouche.

- Bon, le lendemain, je me suis dit que j'avais dû déformer mes souvenirs, même si j'avais du mal à y croire. Mais il a recommencé, plusieurs fois. Ca n'a jamais été plus loin que ça.

- C'était toujours lui qui commençait ?

- ... au début, oui.


End file.
